A Alternative End
by AyaPearlEriko
Summary: While traveling with the Doctor, Donna was unfortunatedly stuck in the Alternative Universe. While the year was Harold Saxon who became the Prime Minister of Great Britain,when they encountered,what will happened? Just let us see
1. Prelogue

**Title: DoctorWho Fanfic:(The Master/Donna)A alternative end**

**Setting: Alternative Universe(2008 on Earth)**

**Characters: Mainly the Master and Donna with other characters.**

**Pairing: The Master/Donna**

**Prelouge-Lost in Alternative Universe**

She never thought of this kind of experience.

Opening her eyes,Donna Noble looked up to her room as she just waking from the worst dream ever, though nothing special.

However,she still felt something wrong,while starting to get dress and walking was cooking breakfast while Wilfred was reading his newspaper.

"Morning"He looked up to his lovely granddaughter,"coming and having breakfast?" He smiled.

Donna nodded smilingly to respond him while glancing up to the calender,

Wait….the date,February 20th,2008,she started to think,that was not right..The Doctor′s face suddenly appeared in her mind " Thinking Donna, use your brain."Oh,god,she finally got the answer.

_**Damn! I was on the Alternative Universe!**_

_**I supposed to travel in the TARDIS now!**_

Her memories traced back to the time when they landed the TARDIS unexpectedly on this world,and not anywhere but Chiswick!Worst thing was, she met Donna,herself!Just Alternative one wan`t to be possible, but it happened,unfortunately.

The next you will know,they started to brag,scoffing,sneering,laughing,sniggering,even taunting to each ,something bad that Donna suddenly realized she had being deceived by another Donna.

"_**They just left her here ,she did not even notice that."**_

"God damn it!" She shouted out,completely forgetting her mum and gramps were still there

"Donna! what`s happened?" Ignoring her mother`s asking, she opened the door and striding out quickly.

"The bad day ever, isn′t it?" She asked herself,walking alone the street,composing herself ,no contact,in a familiar but in fact completely different place.

she was completely stuck here. -to be continue-

-Chapter one will post on recently-


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: DoctorWho Fanfic:(The Master/Donna)A Alternative End**

**Setting: Alternative Universe(2008 on Earth)**

**Characters: Mainly the Master and Donna with other characters.**

**Pairing: The Master/Donna**

**Chapter One- Unexpected Starting**

"**What? Vote for Saxon?" She still couldn`t believe it 'I`m in that /bloody/ Period!?**

That was the BAD THING EVER!

Donna sighed while walking on the street, not only was left here ,but also in a such difficult and bloody terrible situation, especially for this Prime Minister! Harry Saxon!

She thought while noticing his posters.

"I didn`t vote for him, very sure." She grinned while searching around.

Well, anything just like the Earth which her live on, nothing different.

**Though she didn`t know her appearing, completely changed her life.**

**While she was starting to explore her new adventure on this world, a man who quickly noticed.**

Harry Saxon, no, we should called him "The Master", propping his feet on the desk, smirking

"Oh" He looked on his manipulator, something not belong here appearing with a red spot, "How interesting!" He clapped his hands while checking on the screen.

Donna Noble. A Temp. Living in Chiswick. Single. With her mother, Silvia, and Grandfather ,Wilfred. While the last point is the most advantage one. Having Fought the Spiders aliens with The Doctor. He smiled widely, another Target to get the Doctor.

In fact, due to her appearance in this world, all of the events twisted by the changing of the time waving, opposite to the Original Earth, Martha`s family have already hiden and being safe, so he decided to capture Donna in shift.

As he flipped through his files, his smirking got bigger and bigger, while looking at the photo "The woman whom with Ginger hair",and found she`s really a looker.

He smiled at his perfect plan proudly.

"Donna Noble, no matter how, using any way, You`ll have a wonderful experience, very /wonderful/.

He laughd crazily while stepping out off his office.

-To be Continued-


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 UnNoble Plan  
Donna,however,completely outof awareness of her difficult situation now.  
She continued roaming on the street,in her community, cursing about all of these crappie things.  
"Bloody,why should I need to have such experience like this?"She muttered.  
Well,thoug

h I'm nothing thought.  
"No,you're,you're the most important woman of the Universe"Suddenly Words od Doctor came into her mind.  
Always being like really a Noble woman,who sometimes proud of herself,a bit selfish,though have a Kind hearts;Rude,sarcasm,Definitely.  
Nothing special I am,I'm no one.  
Even can't find one who truly love me... She thought  
Donna wasn't a daydreamer, knew "The prince of Charming","Happy End",weren't true ,they never been true.  
She didn't know there's a big changing was waiting for her.  
Even if the person wasn't that charming as her though.  
Meanwhile a Man in black Suit was already standing behind,reading her curiously  
"Well,hello"He cleared his throat,smirking as she turned her back,rolling her eyes  
"Oi,I know it's you!Bloody Murderer!"She acted impatiently  
"Aw..I don't even kill one on Earth already"He lifted an eyebrow,chuckling maniaclly  
She rolled her eyes again,not going to listen "/Sir/,Sorry for that /bloody/laughing but I must go now,for this damn world sake!"She turned back.  
The Master knew that's the chance now,he grinned franziedly while jumping to her back  
"Oi!Let go off me!You jerk!"She kicked hard while he tightened her arms "No,nope,you're my hostage now.."He laughed while the Ginger got the chance to bite  
"Shit! You barbaric woman!"  
Donna got the chance to slide off his clingy,dashing fast while he chasing faster  
She gritted her teeth while putting out her vortex teleporter which the Doctor gave it to her early  
"If you get into trouble,just use it."  
She did it while something unexpected happened,even herself didn't aware,one of her arm was clinged by that bloody Master.  
The Worst thing was ,  
They had been transported,right into his office!  
She cursed to herself.  
-to be continued-


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 When Insanity met Feisty

Unfortunately,they had fallen off and stumble down on the ground  
But the worst things is,they lapped together unexpectedly.  
While Donna woke up from the dizziness,she found the worst thing ever.  
That is,He just on top of her,remaining the dizziness situation while glancing at her,  
smirking widely  
"Get away from me!"She growled while The Blondie grinned widely,starting to tie her up on the chair with rope  
"Donna Noble"He smirked,"you know about the Doctor right?"walking around while glancing.  
"How the hell you're going to do with me?"She huffed,struggling hard scratching her fingers with the rope."Oh"He grinned frenziedly"I have something to show you though"  
He started to switch on the monitor screen,Silvia and Wilf were captured by his underlings."Mum!Gramp!You cracky bloody space murder what have you done with them!?"She snarled angrily while kicking her legs to the chair,but she couldn't do anything now,only watching them being took away forcedly,she gritted her teetg while he Master propped his Laser Screwdriver at her neck "Aw,how poor they are..Don't they,Donna?"He chuckled ,sneering teasingly,not noticing she kicked on his crouch  
"God damn it you bloody woman!" He slapped at her while she biting on his hand  
"Shit!"He shoved her away while they starting a unbelievable fight,and most surprisingly was that Donna didn't even use her hands due to the ropes.  
However,due to their over-interactive movement,he started to get to know her feisty,while she started to doubt his insanity,though the Blondie point at her,speaking colder"Don't ever think you'll overcome me!"  
While their sights met again,both of them subconsciously swallows a bit  
"No,I'll overcome you,just wait and see"She smirked,gazing at him"for what?"  
So The Master grinned darker and darker  
"Just wait and see"He leaned forward to her  
And next,you know what happened,actually...  
-to be continued-


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter4 Unexpected truth  
At the same time,while The Doctor and Another Donna was Traveling on their way  
Unfortunately,they still stucked on the Alternative world.

"Why?We supposed to back to the Original Earth.."The Doctor was totally confused, trying to check where the error was,because of the screen in the TARDIS which kept showing"Timeline Disturbances"  
"Oh,no way,I have already made a Time Crack?That's impossible!"He tried to fix the error  
"Is anything wrong,Doctor"AU Donna tried to pretend herself from not knowing the truth,  
however,he tried to use his Sonic Screwdriver to search around,while the signal rang abnormal on Donna,he gasped.  
"Who are you?I mean,you're Donna Noble,but no the one.."He didn't finish yet while her speaking  
"Yes,I'm not the one whom you're traveling with,and you know who I am."She confessed, Doctor stared at her,keeping pointing his sonic Screwdriver pointing at her."Where .is. Donna?"He asked ,calmly  
"Aw..you're so disappointed me,/Doctor/, you already know about /His/plan,for god sake,I'm just trying to reach his goal .And I could gain my family back!"She shouted, Doctor frowned,bewildered at what she's talking about.  
"We need to go back!"He found they still in the Alternative Universe,"you need to explain how this happened!"He shook his head while flying the TARDIS.

Everything was just coming so quickly and unexpectedly,The Doctor now was really anxious however he knew Donna was in really big trouble,they landed on the ground shakingly.  
" Donna why were you doing like this?"He said impatiently,wondering her personality was different in another she remained quite,walking straight out the followed her while realizing the worst experience ever,he didn't notice the time at that time..  
"Master,what are you doing this time?.."He scratched his hair,nervously"Not again"  
He knew the time couldn't be written,however,this is not a fix point.

The Doctor starting to walk again.  
-to be continued-


End file.
